


Nachtschicht

by Aromanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Water Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromanta/pseuds/Aromanta
Summary: Gladio hätte ihn lange so ansehen können. Der Prinz wirkt jetzt schon völlig ausgelaugt, wie er da liegt, schwer atmend mit rhythmisch bewegendem Brustkorb. Mit seinen Fingern streicht er über Nocts Brust, lässt den Daumen über einen der spitzen Nippel wandern, während seine Hand sich immer weiter nach unten bewegt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> YoO! Bin hier neu und lerne das alles gerade etwas kennen. Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon mal :'D Deutsche Sprache schwere Sprache. Vorallem mit Kommas harperts noch. Wenn ihr also etwas seht, was sich immer wiederholt sagt es mir ruhig ins Gesicht. Das hilft mir und meine Deutschlehrerin freut sich bestimmt auch.
> 
> Des weiteren habe ich bis vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, dass es noch keine deutschen Fan-fictions über Final Fantasy XV gibt. Wenn sich das inzwischen noch nicht geändert hat, mach ich eben den Anfang. Viel Spass beim lesen! Ich hoffe zummindest, dass es irgendjemand mal liest, denn immerhin ist sie deutsch und hier tummeln sich nicht gerade viele deutschsprechende Menschen herum :[  
> -Aromanta
> 
> Btw ich komme aus der Schweiz, das hier -->"ß" gibt es bei uns nicht ;)

Seit Stunden reiten sie auf ihren Chocobos durch die Einöde, auf der Suche nach den Coeurl, die sie jagen sollen. Noctis rutscht ungeduldig auf dem Sattel hin und her. Er spürt vom Gürtel abwärts nicht mehr viel, ausser Schmerzen. Auch wenn es noch so toll ist auf den grossen Vögeln durch die Savanne zu preschen, bequem ist es auf die Dauer nicht.

„Igniiiiis wo sind die denn bloss?“ hört er Prompto hinter sich stöhnen. Wenn sogar der grösste Chocobofan der Gruppe die Nase bereits voll hat, muss das wohl etwas heissen. 

Ignis bremst seinen Vogel, hält sich die Hand über die Augen und sieht in die Ferne. „Laut der Beschreibung des Wirts befinden wir uns an der richtigen Stelle. Vermutlich haben sie sich bereits zurückgezogen, nicht mehr lange und hier ist alles voll mit Siechern.“

„Wir sollten unser Lager aufbauen, vielleicht haben wir Morgen mehr Glück.“, sagt Gladiolus und bringt auch seinen Vogel neben Ignis zum Stehen. 

„Können wir uns nicht ein kuscheliges Hotel suchen? Mein Arsch fällt gleich ab.“, jammert Noctis. Ihm gefällt die Idee auf dem Harten Zeltboden zu schlafen nicht besonders gut. Gladio lacht nur, und lenkt seinen Chocobo zum nächsten Refugium. „Du schläfst doch eh immer wie ein Stein, also hab dich nicht so!“

. . .

Wenigstens bekommen sie etwas gutes zu essen, Ignis' Kochkünste sind ja ganz passabel. Das heisst, eigentlich sind sie sogar super, aber Noctis gibt das nicht zu. Im Stillen, ist er aber dankbar das Ignis hin und wieder mal etwas kocht. Er weiss schliesslich selbst wie wichtig ausgewogene Kost ist, auch wenn er das Gemüse nie isst, was sein Berater immer wieder an ihm bemängelt. Auch jetzt schiebt er die Karotten und Bohnen wieder in den Schnabel seines Chocobos. Wenigstens schätzt dieser das Grünzeug, kräht zufrieden und plustert sich auf. 'Schon irgendwie süss' denkt sich Noctis, bevor Gladilous' Hand ihn aus seinem Tagtraum reisst.

„Au! Verdammt Gladio nicht so heftig“  
„Wie? Hat sich unsere Prinzessin etwa ganz wund geritten?“, witzelt dieser.  
Noctis reibt sich den Po, Gladio muss ihn ja nicht gerade dorthin schlagen. 

„Aach komm schon Noooct, findest du das nicht auch irgendwie erfüllend den ganzen Tag vom besten Tierchen der Welt herumgetragen zu werden?“, lacht Prompto, während er sich gegen seinen Chocobo lehnt und diesem den Rücken krault. 

„Wegen dem kann ich trotzdem kaum laufen.“ Nörgelt Noctis, und humpelt zu seinem Stuhl.

„Hast du einen Wolf, Noct?“ Mit kritischen Augenbrauen schaut Ignis zum Prinzen hinüber.  
„Was soll das sein, ein Wolf? Nein ich habe keinen Wolf, ich habe Umbra und das reicht mir“, reklamiert dieser und lässt sich mit verbissener Mine in den einfachen Campingstuhl sinken. 

„Noct 'einen Wolf haben' bedeutet, dass man sich die ganzen Innenschenkel abgeraspelt hat. Brennt es etwa?“, fragt seine Leibwache etwas beunruhigt. 

Noctis schaut seine Kollegen an und nach kurzem Schweigen sagt er schliesslich: „Es brennt wie Feuer“.

„Ich hol die Salbe!“ sagt Prompto euphorisch, springt auf seine Füsse und läuft zum Erstehilfe-kasten. 

„Hosen runter ich will mir das mal ansehen“, bestimmt Gladiolus. er wirkt etwas verärgert.  
„Oooh nein nein nein ich lass mich doch nicht von dir betatschen.“ reklamiert der Prinz während er hektisch verneinend mit den Händen winkt und seine Füsse anzieht, was er wohl besser nicht getan hätte. Zischend zieht er die Luft durch seine Zähne. 

„Die war aber auch schon voller, wer hat fast alles aufgebraucht?“ Fragt Prompto, welcher kniend vor der roten Box sitzt und die zusammengequetschte Tube vor sich hält. 

Jetzt steht auch Ignis auf, läuft zur Box, bittet Prompto mit einer Geste ihm die Tube zu geben und seufzt.  
„Also wirklich Jungs, die hab ich erst vor zwei Wochen gekauft. Ich weiss eh nicht wie ihr noch Zeit für solche Dinge findet.“ 

Noctis schaut ein bisschen beschämt zu Boden.  
„Wirklich Noct? Komm schon, ich schaff's auch ohne.“ tadelt Gladiolus mit verschränkten Armen. 

Prompto begreift erst jetzt worum es gerade überhaupt geht und läuft knallrot an. Er redet nicht so gerne über das Thema, die Vorstellung wie Noct sich-... er will es sich lieber nicht denken. Für Noctis war das ganze noch eine ganze Stufe unangenehmer. Er hat eben auch Bedürfnisse, und irgendwie wurde es noch viel schlimmer mit diesem Road Trip. Die Tatsache das Gladiolus ihn jetzt gerade so anstarren muss lässt seine Wangen glühen. 

Ignis bleibt ganz ruhig, er kannte seinen Prinzen zu gut als ob ihn das noch überraschen könnte. Und falls Noctis meint er wisse von nichts, dann täuscht er sich gewaltig. Denn seine Hoheit war ein schrecklicher Schlafredner und zusammen in Kombination von Ignis' frühem aufwachen, er war stehts um 4 Uhr Morgens auf, lässt sich so einiges über Noctis herausfinden. 

Ignis weiss zum Beispiel, dass Noctis Bomber über alles hasst und er weiss auch, dass Noct sein Essen eigentlich liebt. 

Obwohl er immer dachte Noctis hätte gar keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm, zuckte er eines Morgens ganz schön zusammen als der Prinz das erste mal Gladios' Name stöhnte. Ja ihn in seinem Traum sogar bat, etwas gröber zu sein. Das hat seine Vorstellung von Nocts Vorlieben, nun ja, eher bestätigt und es ist auch nicht nur einmal passiert. Ignis ist sogar schon ganz paranoid, was wenn Gladio aufwacht und alles mitanhört? Bestimmt reagiert dieser nicht ganz so froh über diese Information. Ignis behält sein, und Nocts, Geheimnis also lieber für sich.

Was allerdings völlig Zwecklos ist, denn Gladio weiss bereits Bescheid.

„Na gut ich bin ja selbst Schuld“ Sagt Noctis, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat. Er weicht Gladios Blick aus, wischt sich mit dem Arm über die kräuselnd warme und vor allem rote Nase, und schaut Ignis entschuldigend an. 

Sein Berater seufzt. „Das wird vielleicht nicht mehr reichen, und die ganzen Elixiere und Tränke brauchen wir für Morgen, sonst geht noch jemand zu Boden. Versuch den Rest noch so gut zu verteilen wie es geht und halt dich Morgen etwas zurück.“ sagt Ignis während er zu Noctis läuft und ihm die Tube in die Hand drückt, natürlich nicht ohne warnend mit dem Zeigefinger zu wedeln.

Auf einmal packt Gladiolus Ignis' Schulter. „Nicht weit von hier gibt es eine heisse Quelle, denkst du das könnte helfen?“  
Ignis grübelt, und Antwortet: „Er könnte es versuchen, wenn er es bis dorthin schafft.“  
„Sie ist gleich um die Ecke, echt nicht weit“ versichert Gladio nochmals. „Ich könnte ihn auch tragen“.  
Und da stellt es Noctis auch schon ab.  
„Nein Gladio ich bin kein Baby, so schlimm ist es nicht, die Salbe wird schon reichen.“ Dann steht der Prinz auf und geht ins Zelt.

. . .

In der Nacht merkt Noctis das die Salbe zwar gegen das schreckliche brennen geholfen hat, wie durch ein Wunder fühlen sich seine Schenkel so an als wäre nicht gewesen, allerdings kann er kaum liegen, sein Hinterteil tut so weh. Mit massieren wird es auch nicht besser und obwohl Noctis müde ist kann er nicht einschlafen. Und so langsam wird er eben auch ungeduldig. Er erinnert sich an die heisse Quelle die Gladio erwähnt hat, und fällt einen Entscheid.

Es ist gar nicht so dunkel, der Vollmond lässt den hellen Boden leuchten, und so findet Noctis die Quelle auch recht schnell. Während er aus seinen Kleidern schlüpft, die Unterhosen behält er an falls doch noch etwas angreift will er nicht splitternackt dagegen kämpfen müssen, hofft er das keiner erwacht ist als er auf die Schwanzfedern eines Chocobos trampelte, dieser natürlich sofort erwachte und vor lauter Schreck los krächzte. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuss in das angenehm warme Wasser, bevor er sich schliesslich ganz hineinfallen lässt. Tatsächlich tut das Nass seine Wirkung, langsam vergehen die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern. 

Noctis hätte einschlafen können, so bequem und entspannend ist es. Eigentlich gut das er in diesem Moment Schritte hört, sonst wäre er vielleicht noch ertrunken.

„Noct was zur Hölle machst du hier draussen?“, hört er jemand flüstern, auch wenn man Gladios flüstern nicht wirklich als flüstern bezeichnen kann. Die Gestalt seiner Leibwache steht an der anderen Seite der Quelle. 

„Nah ich tu was du e-empfohlen hast.“ sagt Noctis, ihm ist nicht ganz klar ob sein Herz schneller Schlägt weil er für kurze Zeit befürchtete ein Siecher hätte ihn gefunden oder weil Gladiolus ihn gerade nur in seinen Unterhosen sieht. Aber er weiss, dass er es nicht geschafft hat so ruhig und cool zu klingen wie geplant.

„Noct, ich weiss das du es nicht gerne zugibst wenn jemand Recht hat, aber ganz alleine hier draussen zu sein ist gefährlich. Noch dazu in deiner Verfassung.“  
„Jaja meine Schenkel tun mir ja nicht mehr weh, es ist nur mein Arsch.“  
„Du kannst nicht schlafen weil du nicht liegen kannst?“  
„Ich hab gesagt das ich lieber in ein Hotel wäre.“  
„Du schläfst immer wie ein Stein.“  
„Mein Hinterteil ist nun mal eben empfindlich! Ich kann nicht schlafen wenn ich nicht richtig liegen kann! Ausserdem tun mir die Beine weh! Eigentlich tut mir alles weh!“ 

Noctis weiss nicht Recht wieso er gerade so laut geworden ist, vielleicht weil er etwas übermüdet ist. Vielleicht weil er frustriert ist über sein Ding welches langsam aber sicher immer härter wird. Immer dieselbe Leier wenn Gladio in der nähe ist, vor allem wenn sie ganz alleine sind.

Gladio steht nur da, und lässt das Geschrei ausnahmsweise mal über sich ergehen. Dann streift er seine Jacke ab und fängt an, an seinem Gürtel herumzufummeln.

„He was machst du da?! Gladio!“ reklamiert Noctis laut als seine Leibwache Hose und Unterwäsche zu Noctis' Kleidern wirft und mit einem Kopfsprung zu ihm ins Wasser springt.

„neinneinneinneinnein.“, sagt Noctis leise zu sich selbst, kurz bevor Gladio genau zwischen seinen Beinen wieder auftaucht und ihn schief angrinst. 

„Dein Sitzpolster ist empfindlich sagst du?“ Gladios tiefe Stimme jagt Noctis eine prickelnde Welle über Nacken und Rücken und als Gladio auch noch näher kommt und mit seiner grossen Hand die eine Pobacke massiert gibt es Noctis den Rest.

„Scheisse Gladio bitte!“  
„Bitte was?“  
„Bitte nimm mi- A-aah.“  
Noctis bringt den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende, stöhnt leise als Gladio ihm den Hals hinauf leckt um genau unter dem Kinnbogen an Nocts weicher Haut zu saugen. Er lässt aber sofort wieder los, will keine Zeichen hinterlassen, auf jeden Fall nicht dort.

Oh scheisse.  
Noctis weiss, dass er es schon lange will aber verdammt so hat er es sich eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Zumindest nicht mitten in der Nacht wo sich von überall Siecher auf sie stürzen könnten. Und was ist wenn nicht nur Gladio wach ist? Die Quelle ist nicht so weit weg von ihrem Lager.

Noctis überdenkt die Situation nochmals, auch wenn es mit Gladios Liebeleien schwierig ist sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren.  
„Sch-scheisse Gladio was ist wenn die anderen Aufwachen und uns hören?“  
„Keine Angst die sind total K.O.“ turtelt Gladio und küsst weiter.  
„Und was ist mit den Siechern?“

Gladio hebt leicht genervt seinen Kopf, schaut ihn gelangweilt an.  
„Noct...“  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich bin dein Leibwächter“  
„A a aach so.. hab ich verge-aah“  
Gladio beist ihm ins Ohr.

Noctis spürt wie seine Erektion so langsam gar nicht mehr grösser werden kann. Weil das Wasser für einen Auftrieb sorgt wird er automatisch gegen Gladios Körper gedrückt, als er seinen Krampfhaften halt an den stumpfen Steinen unter ihnen endlich lösst. Er spürt wie sein Leibwächter kurz zusammenzuckt als dieser spürt wie Nocts Glied an seinen Bauch presst. Ein tiefes, sanftes Lachen lässt den Prinzen erneut in Erregung erschaudern. 

Er schlingt seine Arme um Gladios Schulterblätter und Nacken, sein Herz pocht wie wild, während er das Gafühl hat, das Gladio erstaunlich ruhig bleibt im Gegensatz zu ihm. Bis er im dunkeln Gladios Lippen mit den seinen sucht, und auch keine Zeit damit verschwendet seine Zunge bei sich zu halten.

Ok es ist doch nicht so wie sonst auch. Gladio hatte schon öfters mit anderen Männern etwas gehabt, es war schon immer gut gewesen aber so süchtig gemacht wie Noctis hat ihn noch keiner, dabei küsst dieser ihn gerade mal. Er merkt wie Schnell das Herz seines Prinzen schlägt, dann geht es ihm wohl auch nicht anders. Gladiolus löst den Kuss um Luft zu holen, beobachtet dabei Nocts blaue Augen um in ihnen irgend ein Anzeichen von Unbehagen zu erkennen. Doch er sieht nichts das ihn darum bittet aufzuhören. Wider wird er von Noct in einen Kuss gezogen.

Noctis stöhnt in Gladios Mund als dieser ihn mit seinen starken Händen um den Arsch geschlungen aus dem Wasser hebt und näher ans Ufer trägt, ohne seinen Mund von Nocts Lippen zu lösen. Der Prinz klemmt die breiten Hüften seiner Leibwache mit den Beinen ein, spürt wie Gladiolus' Erektion an seine Eier drückt. Das Gefühl jagt ihm die Erregung bis in die angespannten Zehen, ruckartig lässt er Gladios Lippen los und presst seinen Kopf zwischen Hals und Schulter.

Gladio hört Nocts erregtes wimmern und lächelt schelmisch. Schön zu wissen wie leicht es für ihn ist seinen Prinzen an die Grenzen zu bringen. Langsam watet er näher an den Rand der Quelle, sorgt extra dafür das sein Glied über Nocts Eier streicht und spürt dafür auch dessen Zähne in den Muskeln um sein Schlüsselbein. Langsam legte er die Prinzessin wieder im Seichten Wasser ab.

Noctis ist sich jetzt schon bewusst das er nicht lange durchhalten wird. Gladio erhebt sich wieder etwas, so dass Noct ihn los lässt und mit seinem Unterarm über die Stirn fährt. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite, die Augen lässt er verschlossen. Sein Atem fängt bereits an schneller zu werden.

Gladio hätte ihn lange so ansehen können, der Prinz wirkt jetzt schon völlig ausgelaugt, wie er da liegt, schwer atmend mit rhythmisch bewegendem Brustkorb. Mit seinen Fingern streicht er über Nocts Brust, lässt den Daumen über einen der spitzen Nippel wandern als seine Hand sich immer weiter nach unten bewegt. 

Nocts weisse Haut reflektiert das Mondlicht, sie leuchtet förmlich. Schön das der Prinz mal seinem Namen so einigermassen gerecht wird. Das Licht am Nachthimmel, wohl eher die Flamme unter ihm. 

Als Noctis spürt wie eine grosse Hand sein Glied durch die Unterhose massiert, reisst er seine Augen auf, nur um sie gleich wieder zusammenzupressen weil Gladio seine Lippen an den nassen Stoff drückt, genau dorthin wo er sie schon lange mal spüren will. Ihm fällt schon gar nicht mehr auf, dass Gladio mit dem ganzen Kopf unter Wasser ist. Als sein Leibwächter wieder auftaucht zieht dieser ihm die Unterhose aus und fängt an über Nocts Penis zu streichen. Schliesslich umfasst er das Glied ganz und Noct hat die Befürchtung das er jeden Moment explodiert.

„Gl- Gladio wa- Aaah--- warte! Ich komm glei—haaaah“  
„hmhmhhmmm lass dich ruhig gehen wenns nicht anders geht.“ zeukelte Gladio. 

Nocts Arme die bis vor einer Sekunde noch über seinem eigenen Kopf waren schnappen plötzlich unkontrolliert um Gladios Schulterblätter. Sein Kreuz krümmt sich vom Boden weg und man hätte sein stöhnen noch weit gehört wenn Gladio ihm nicht im letzten Moment die freie Hand vor den Mund gehalten hätte. Gladio hasst das er da tun muss, aber er will auf gar keinen Fall irgendwelche Siecher anlocken, oder fast noch schlimmer, Ignis und Prompto wecken.

„MMMhmmm hm hmmmm haah haaah.“ Nocts Atmung ist schwer, er schnappt nach Luft und lässt seinen Körper in sich zusammensacken. Seine Hände bedecken sein Gesicht. Ausgelaugt lugt er durch die Rillen seiner Finger, in das zufriedene Gesicht des muskulösen Mannes, welcher sein Sperma über die Finger hinab fliessen lässt. 

Es ist ihm peinlich, so schnell ist er wohl in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie gekommen. Wimmernd presst er Augen und Mund zusammen.

Okey das war gemein von ihm. Er hätte aufhören sollen als Noctis ihn darum bat. Der arme sieht irgendwie ganz bemitleidenswert aus. Er lehnt sich wieder etwas über seinen hübschen Prinzen und spritzt ihm etwa Wasser über das bedeckte Gesicht. Als er vom Prinzen nur ein gedämpftes wimmern hört, greift er dessen Handgelenke und bewegt Nocts Hände über die schwarzen, nassen Haare. 

Noctis' Gesicht ist ganz rot vor Scham, trotzdem mustern die dunklen Augen Gladios Gesichtszüge genau.

„Verdammt Gladio“ nörgelt Noctis schliesslich. Etwas Gedanken verloren streicht Gladio ihm über die roten Wangen, man sieht Nocts Gesicht selten so gut wie jetzt, wo seine Fransen nicht im Weg sind. Gladio verflucht die Uhrzeit, bei Tag hätte man bestimmt noch mehr betrachten können, trotzdem fällt ihm wiedermal auf wie hübsch sein Schützling eigentlich ist. Gladiolus würde ihn sogar als süss bezeichnen, aber wenn er Noctis das sagt, rennt dieser ihm bestimmt trotzig davon. Stattdessen küsst er ihn nur ganz zärtlich, während er mit der einen Hand in Nocts Haaren herumspielt, und die andere noch immer Nocts Handgelenke über dessen Kopf drückt.

Noctis kann sich ein lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen, zufrieden und noch etwas erschöpft seufzt er in Gladios Kuss. 

Bis ihm auffällt das erst er dran war.

Er befreit seine eine Hand aus Gladios Griff und streckt sie in Richtung von Gladios Glied. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen bekommt er zuerst einen prallen Sack zu greifen, bevor er mit seiner plötzlich ziemlich kleinen Hand bis zur Spitze wandert. 

Gladio löst sich leise stöhnend von ihm und Noct hätte zu gerne gewusst ob das Präejakulat durch seinen vorherigen Höhepunkt verursacht wurde oder durch seine Berührung. Gladio hat ja auch etwas gestöhnt als er Noct über die Schwelle stiess.

„Aah Noctis willst du das wirklich noch... kannst du überhaupt noch?“ Noct ist noch etwas überrascht, dass Gladio ihn beim vollen Namen genannt hat. Aber was soll die Frage? Natürlich kann Noct noch, auf jeden Fall lässt er sich doch nicht entgehen wie Gladio darum bettelt, oh und er wird noch darum betteln. Irgendwie muss er ihn dafür bestrafen, das er nicht aufgehört hat als Noctis ihn darum gebeten hat. War das nicht irgendwo auch Befehlsverweigerung? Noch dazu will er wissen wie weit er Gladio necken kann.

Entschlossen lässt er den Daumen um Gladios Spitze kreisen, er weiss nicht was dem Leibwächter gefällt, hoffentlich findet er das noch früh genug heraus. Er fängt damit an, an Gladios Schlüsselbein zu saugen, und anders als der, lässt er nicht wieder los, bis er sich sicher ist das dies seine Spuren hinterlassen hat. Er knabbert an Gladios Haut, leckt die warm gewordenen Stellen, während er mit seiner Hand taktvoll an Gladios Schwanz pumpt. Der Mann über ihm fängt an immer regelmässiger zu stöhnen, sein Glied wird wärmer und fängt an zu pulsieren, das Zeichen für Noct, das er langsam aufhören muss, wenn er seinen Plan durchziehen will.

„aaah haaaaaah.“ Gladiolus' stöhnen wird lauter, Noctis spürt wie der Mann seinem Höhepunkt näher kommt. Was zugegeben, schon recht lange gedauert hat, entweder weil Gladio eine gute Ausdauer besitzt oder weil Noct den Dreh einfach noch nicht raus hat. 

Was soll er sagen, ist schliesslich das erste mal das er jemand anderem einen runter holt, und es macht ihn an. Eigentlich ist es sowieso sein erstes mal, warum ihm das gerade in einer heissen Quelle mitten in einer kargen Steppe genommen wird, weiss er selbst nicht. Und er dachte auch immer, dass Luna mal.. na ja dann eben nicht wie es bei einem zukünftigen Herrscher eigentlich ablaufen sollte. Er spürt wie zwischen seinen Beinen wieder eine Hitze entsteht und wie sich in seinem Glied wieder ein Druck aufbaut. 

Vor lauter Erregung vergisst er fast mit dem pumpen aufzuhören, und wie es scheint hat er genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischt, denn Gladio reisst verwirrt die Augen auf. Man sieht sein Gesicht vielleicht dämlich aus, denkt sich Noct während er den Muskelprotz angrinst. Und dann kehrt er ruckartig die Position, dass er oben ist.

Gladiolus ist völlig überrumpelt, das ganze wirkte gerade eher wie ein Machtkampf.

Noct streckt sich über Gladios Oberkörper, warum muss der Mann denn nur so gross sein? Er schafft es gar nicht bis zu Gladios Hals zu kommen. Dann leckt er ihm eben seine Muskeln trocken. Denn anders als bei Noctis geht Gladios breiter Oberkörper im seichten Wasser nicht ganz unter. Gladio will sich gerade bei Noctis beschweren, als er die warme und eher feine Hand wieder um sein bestes Stück fühlt. Wieder fängt er an zu stöhnen, vergisst seinen Frust sofort.

Während Noctis weiter pumpt überlegt er fieberhaft was er noch mit seinen freien Gliedmassen anfangen kann. Da stechen ihm die dunklen spitzen auf Gladios Brust in die Augen. Er fängt an an einem der Nippel zu saugen, kreist mit seiner Zunge darum herum. Den anderen dreht er zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen, während er mit der zweiten Hand warmes Wasser über Gladios Penisspitze fliessen lässt.

Ja die Nippel sind definitiv Gladios Schwachstelle, selbst als er aufhört an seinem Schwanz herum zu spielen stöhnt und bebt der Mann unter ihm weiter. Noctis greift erneut nach dem Glied seines Leibwächters. Wieder pumpt er daran bis Gladios Stöhnen ihm signalisiert, dass er jetzt eigentlich so weit wäre.

Aber Noctis will nicht das Gladio einfach nur stöhnt, er will das Gladiolus seinen ganzen Namen ruft, das er ihn darum bittet ihn endlich kommen zu lassen. Aber Gladio will nicht den Namen seines Prinzen stöhnen und ihn darum bitten müssen. Er weiss genau das Noct ihm das nachher für immer unter die Nase reiben wird, er darf es trotz seiner Erregung nicht zulassen, auch wenn er wirklich gerne darum bitten würde und er so laut 'Noctis' schreien könnte wie noch nie zuvor. 

Noctis spürt wie der Nippel in seinem Mund härter wird, wie der dicke Schwanz in seiner Hand pulsiert und kurz vor der Eruption steht. Er lacht gemein und lässt los, packt die Handgelenke des bebenden Mannes unter ihm. Gladio versucht irgendwie sich mit purer Muskelkraft gehen zu lassen, aber es klappt nicht. Wütend beisst er die Zähne zusammen und schnaubt wie ein wütendes Kujata. 

Noctis bemerkt sofort das er jetzt zu weit gegangen ist. Binnen Sekunden hat Gladiolus ihn auf alle viere gestellt, und drückt Nocts Oberkörper nach unten. 

Gladio lässt nicht gerne mit sich spielen, und bei den Machtspielchen des Prinzen macht er erst Recht nicht mit. Es machte ihn zwar an, aber verlieren will er nicht. Noct kauert ein bisschen hilflos unter Gladios Gewicht, er schafft es nicht sich mit seinen Armen vom Boden wegzudrücken. Der Leibwächter stützt sich mit seinem einen Arm und mit dem Gewicht des Oberkörpers auf ihm ab. Gerade genug das Noctis unten bleibt, aber so, dass er ihn nicht zerquetscht. Mit seiner freien Hand fasst er runter um Nocts Glied zu packen, überrascht wie hart er schon wieder ist. Tja nun pumpt Gladio am Schwanz des Prinzen herum, und es geht auch nicht lange bis der Prinz fluchend anfängt zu stöhnen.

„Aaaaah ver—dammt da-aah-s ist un—fair Gl-aAah“ Gladio lässt den Druck auf Nocts Oberkörper sinken, er will seinem Schützling wirklich keine Schmerzen bereiten, und er übt nie gerne seine körperliche Macht im Bett aus. Vielleicht ganz lustig wenn es nicht sinnlich zu und her gehen soll, aber für ihn beim Sex ein Tabu. Gladio hört nicht auf den Penis zu melken bis er Noct dort hat wo er ihn will, paralysiert von der Lust damit der verwöhnte Idiot sein vorhaben gerne Aufgibt. 

Wieder spürt Noctis wie er seiner Schwelle näher kommt, verdammt Gladio wird es wohl wieder tun. Gut das er bereits gekommen ist sonst wäre er längst wieder explodiert. Er atmet auf als Gladio aufhört, ist aber zur selben Zeit etwas enttäuscht und frustriert. Gladio lässt ihm eine kurze verschnaufpause, dann fährt er mit dem Daumen zwischen Nocts Pobacken und streicht über seinen Eingang.

„Noctis?“  
Noct ist noch etwas überrumpelt von der versteckten Frage. Etwas ausser Atem schaut er nach hinten, und nickt schwach. Er will es. Sein Penis pulsiert in der Erwartung. 

„Wie meinen?“ zeuckelt Gladiolus, wieder ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Er hat ihn schon verstanden, will aber eine mündliche Bestätigung.

„FUCK!! MACHS ENDLICH!“ bittet Noctis stöhnend und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

„Hier, in den Mund nehmen“ sagt Gladio mit einem überraschend ernstem Ton während er ihm Zeige und Mittelfinger vor die Lippen hält, mit seiner anderen Hand um Nocts Loch streicht und alles so gut wie möglich mit warmen Wasser benetzt. Er ist sich sicher das Wasser kein gutes Gleitmittel ist, und Speichel auch nicht, aber etwas anderes hat er nicht. 

Noctis lässt sich nicht lange bitten, leckt und lutscht an Gladios Fingern. Er weiss so in etwa was auf ihn zukommt, und obwohl er oft gelesen hat, dass es unter Umständen ziemlich weh tun kann bebt sein Körper vor Erregung.

Gladio hat etwas mehr Angst als Noctis, was wenn er seinem Schützling weh tut. Immerhin fickt er gerne so wie er kämpft. Er weiss das Noct nicht aus Glas ist aber sein Schwanz ist jetzt nicht gerade klein und dünn, vor allem nicht dünn.

Noct lutscht noch immer an seinen Fingern, stöhnt, drückt seinen Arsch verlangend gegen Gladios kreisenden Daumen. Gladiolus zieht seine Finger aus Nocts Mund, Speichelfäden wandern von dessen Lippen bis zu den Spitzen seiner Finger. Gladio kehrt Noctis auf den Rücken, er will seine Mimik sehen wenn er in ihn eindringt, um zu erkennen ob es schmerzt. Und vielleicht auch noch andere Emotionen? Wer weiss. Auf alle Fälle will er es ganz genau sehen. So genau wie es nachts eben geht. 

„Noctis, wenn es weh tut sag rot, ok?“  
„Was wenn ich es schneller will?“  
Jetzt wird Gladiolus rot  
„Dann.. dann sag halt schneller oder so..“  
„Was wenn ich gar nicht mehr sprechen kann“  
„Dann kratz mich bis es blutet“  
„Ich meine vor Lust <3“  
„Verdammt Noctis ich bin keine lahme Ente“

Erst jetzt bemerkt er das dass mit dem ablecken der Finger völlig unnötig war, der Speichel wird vom Wasser eh wieder abgewaschen. Verdammt das kann ja nicht bequem sein, denkt er sich während er mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers langsam in Nocts pulsierende Öffnung hineinstösst.

Noct stöhnt auf, es brennt etwas aber er drückt sich weiter auf Gladios Finger, bis dieser schliesslich ganz in ihm verschwindet. Er bemerkt das dies vielleicht doch etwas zu schnell war und klammert sich wimmernd an seine Leibwache. 

Gladio küsst seinen Hals, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das ablenkt. Nach einigen scharfen Atemzügen, tätschelt Noct seinem Leibwächter zweimal leicht an die Seite und lässt sich wieder ins seichte Nass sinken. 

„Weiter?“  
Noctis schluckt und nickt.

Gladio zieht seinen Finger nicht raus, sondern bewegt ihn hin und her. Erst nach einer Weile lässt er ihn langsam wieder hinaus gleiten.

Beim fünften Mal schmerzt es bereits weniger, beim siebten Mal fühlt sich das hin und her wanken schon ziemlich gut an. Das warme Wasser wirkt ein wenig. Kurze Zeit später stöhnt Noct weiter, Gladio stösst langsam einen zweiten Finger hinein. Auch den lässt er mitkreisen und drückt plötzlich an eine Stelle die Noct kurz zucken und laut ausrufen lässt. 

Der Prinz hält sich überrascht von seinem Schrei die Hand vor den Mund. Gladio gewährt ihm aber keine lange Pause und fingert erneut an dieser einen Stelle herum. 

„mmmmmmh mmmmmmh Gl-Gladiolus“ Nocts stöhnen ist stumpf durch seine Hand.  
„H-hör nicht auf mmmh wa-was ist da- aaah“ 

Gladio beobachtet wie Nocts Nippel spitzer werden, wie seine weissen Wangen dunkler werden. Er bemerkt auch wie die Sterne am Horizont langsam verblassen, verdammt die Nacht geht bereits vorüber. 

„Aaaah Gladio i-ich will dich.. bitte“ stöhnt Noctis unter ihm.

Gladio lehnt seinen Kopf nach unten, die eigene Lust überrennt ihn langsam. Er küsst Noctis, dämpft dessen stöhnen so kurz und zieht die Finger aus dem engen warmen Loch.

„Deine Beine.. hhh... über meine Schultern“  
„mmmhm endlich <3“

Noct tut wie ihm geheissen. Er mag es zwar sonst nicht wenn Gladiolus ihm sagt was er zu tun hat, aber das ist ihm gerade herzhaft egal. Und so geil wie Gladio gerade ist kommt er bestimmt vor ihm, und das bedeutet das Noct gewonnen hat. Blöd nur das Gladio noch ganz genau weiss was Noct mit ihm angestellt hat, und jetzt will er es Prinz charmlos zurückzahlen. 

„AAaaaah!“ Gladios Schwanz ist zuerst etwas unangenehm, fühlt sich aber schnell besser an als die Finger. Noctis atmet heftig, stöhnt und bebt unter Gladio.

Gladio beobachtet Nocts Mine genau. Er weiss, dass der Prinz manchmal denkt er müsse alle Schmerzen ertragen als wären sie nichts, klappt allerdings nicht so gut wenn man ein schlechter Schauspieler ist und seine Mimik und Gestik nicht unter Kontrolle hat. 

„Mehr Gladio!“ 

Gladiolus spüt wie Nocts flehen ihn anmacht, wie es ihn verrückt macht, und er will es dem Prinzen auch geben. Er drückt weiter hinein, spürt wie die warmen Wände um ihn herum seinen Penis massieren, wie sie feucht und geil an sein Glied pressen. Er hört Noct stöhnen, schaut ihm ins Gesicht. Der heller werdende Himmel am Horizont lassen ihn die blauen Augen noch besser erkennen.

Seine Hüften und Eier schlagen inzwischen Rhythmisch gegen Nocts Arsch. Noctis plötzlicher Aufschrei sagt ihm, dass er den richtigen Winkel gefunden hat. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann unter ihm stöhnt immer lauter, bis Gladio ihm schliesslich eine Hand vor den Mund hält. Der Himmel wird heller, Ignis ist bestimmt schon wach und es gibt Dinge die muss auch der Berater nicht wissen.

„MMMH GLUDIO!“ und in diesem Moment hört Gladio auf Nocts Prostata zu bearbeiten. Noct kehrt aus seinen Sternen zurück und Gladiolus lässt seinen Mund wieder los.

„Haah verdammt Gladio.“ Seine Stimme ist etwas höher als sonst. Noctis ist bereits völlig egal gewesen, dass er seinen Wettkampf verliert, er wollte nur noch kommen. Dass Gladio plötzlich aufhört hatte er nicht erwartet.

Der Muskelprotz stöhnt über ihm „hhhh du wirst mich schon darum bitten müssen, mein Held“  
Noct presst seinen Arsch zusammen, der Druck auf Gladios Glied lässt ihn zusammenzucken. 

„Mach weiter du Dämon“ zischt der Prinz durch seine Zähne.

Gladiolus tut wie ihm geheissen. Wieder stösst er sein Glied in den engen Eingang, Noctis ist schnell wieder an der Schwelle seines Höhepukts. Der Tätowierte reibt mit seiner Eichel über Nocts Prostata, lässt den Prinzen unter sich beben und stöhnen.

„Aaaaaah Gladio bi-AAH-bitte. Lass mi-mich kommen“ wimmert Noctis, diesmal leiser. Das gefiel Gladio. Lauten Sex wusste er eh nie besonders zu schätzen. Er biegt seinen Kopf erneut nach unten und leckt Nocts Nippel, haucht sie an und lässt sie so abstehen. 

„aaaaaaaaaah haaah n-nicht a-aaaufhören. B- bitte Gladiolus. I-Ich kom-m glei- aah aaah haaaah AAAAAH HNGAA“ Gladio schafft es noch rechtzeitig den Kopf zu heben bevor er ihm einen Stoss verpasst der Noctis über seine Grenze schleudert. Und das Wasser um sie herum über den Beckenrand.

„GLADIO!“ schreit Noct, drückt seinen Körper unkontrolliert an seinen muskulösen, stöhnenden Leibwächter und spürt wie sein Sperma zwischen ihren Bäuchen hervorquillt. 

Erschöpft lässt er sich wieder in das seichte Nass fallen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt sieht er Gladio mit müden und sanften Augen an. Bei dem Anblick kommt es Gladio, er verbirgt sein Gesicht in Nocts Hals. 

Den Namen seines Prinzen schreiend, kommt er in dessen enge Öffnung und spürt sofort wie sein Sperma teilweise an der Seite hinaus fliesst.

„hnaaaaaaah scheeisssseee“ flucht Gladio leise, als sie beide nah aneinander gepresst da liegen, schwer atmend und völlig fertig. 

Nach einer ganzen Weile erhebt sich Gladio wieder, zieht seinen inzwischen weichen Penis aus Nocts Arsch und sieht zu wie sein Sperma langsam Unterwasser aus Noctis austritt. Dann reibt er dem noch schnell atmendem Prinzen sein Sperma vom Bauch, nimmt ihn und schwimmt mit ihm ans andere Ufer, wo das Wasser sauberer ist. Gladio wäscht ihn ab, Noctis tut das selbe bis die Müdigkeit ihn schliesslich übermannt. Der Leibwächter drückt seinem Prinzen noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, es ist das letzte was Noctis noch mitkriegt bevor er einschläft.

. . .

„Noct, wie stets um deine Beine?“ fragt Ignis, während er den Sattel seines Chocobos enger schnallt. 

„Könnt nicht besser sein, allerdings tun mir noch andere Dinge weh“  
„Du siehst auch ziemlich müde aus, und ich bin noch immer überrascht, dass du früher aufgestanden bist um ein Bad zu nehmen.“ 

Noctis drehte den Kopf zu Ignis, seine Augenringe waren noch dunkler als sonst.

„Finden wir einfach schnell diese Coeurl und besiegen sie, dann kann ich im Regalia weiter pennen.“ Mit diesen Worten schwingt der Prinz sich auf seinen Vogel, flucht über den stechenden Schmerz der ihn kurz durchfahrt und reitet zu Gladio, welcher schon vorausgeprescht ist.

„Noct hat wohl echt nicht so gut geschlafen.“ stellt Prompto fest, während er den Akku in seine Kamera schiebt. 

„Nun Prompto, ich denke Noct ist nicht der einzige der diese Nacht nicht zum schlafen gebraucht hat.“ lacht Ignis und schwingt sich ebenfalls auf seinen Chocobo.  
„Hä wie meinst du das Ignis? HE warte doch!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich glaub's nicht, wenn ihr hier unten seit war's wohl gar nicht so schlecht oder? Naja das, oder ihr habt die Abkürzung benutzt. Meine erste Fanfiction und ich geh gleich so richtig ab. Hoffe ich habe niemanden verstört oder so. Ich muss aber noch auf jeden Fall an meiner indirekten Rede arbeiten, die ist echt mies...


End file.
